


Boy

by Azemex (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pre Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Azemex
Summary: Tim Drake, the third Robin, Red Robin, and as some of his informants have heard him be called, theDetective.Perhaps he could take his boredom away.





	Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, I have a lot of drabbles for yall, be ready heheh  
Also, probably none of them will be beta hehehe, since I’m trying to improve myself (big mistake, english is a mess, send help !!)

Slade has been bored lately and with nothing new to do he has decided to accept a lot of jobs, meaning he has to kill at least 3 people every single day for the next month. It still doesn’t take any of his boredom away.

He’s looking for something interesting, perhaps that’s why he notices him. He doesn’t any hear steps behind him, but he _knows_.

“What are you doing here little bird?” he cleans the blood out of his katana.

“I need the phone of the guy you killed last night” as those words leave Red Robin’s lips he turns around.

“And why would I give it to you?” he is curious now, noticing how the vigilante doesn’t care that the phone comes from a dead guy.

“Because if you don’t, you will have to re do all the plans you made for your next 21 victims” the boy tilts his head, “It’s your choice really.”

“How do I know that even if I give you the phone you won’t mess up everything” he steps closer to the bird, the boy doesn’t move at all, _interesting_, “After all, you are a bat, you follow his rules”

“He is not here anymore” the bat_bird**boy** _says. They hold their stares for a little while.

He throws him the phone.

“Keep it, I don’t need it anymore” he turns back to clean his weapons.

The boy leaves.

There’s a smirk on his face.

Tim Drake, the third Robin, Red Robin, and as some of his informants have heard him be called, the _Detective._

_Perhaps he could take his boredom away._

**Author's Note:**

> I really love slade/tim ugh, we need more fics of them !!!


End file.
